


Cosmic

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Carter, how many of those up there have we been to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #077 "passion"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“So, Carter,” said Jack, as the planetarium lights went down, “how many of those up there have we been to?”

“That is classified information we aren’t supposed to talk about in public,” said Sam. She leaned against his shoulder, whispering in his ear. “And you can’t see most of the systems with ‘gates in Earth’s sky.”

Jack grinned. “You looked like you were having fun back there, explaining everything to the kids.”

Sam smiled at the group of third-graders sitting a few seats away that included their Jake. “They were really interested. And had much longer attention spans than you usually do.” She stopped, suddenly, and he could just make out her thoughtful frown in the dim light. “You used to stop me pretty quickly when I got started on my ‘technobabble’. But you’ve been letting me keep talking, for a while now. What happened to all your insistence that science talk gave you a headache?”

“Oh, I stopped listening to that a while back,” he said, easily, shifting to slide an arm around her shoulders.

“Jack,” she protested, with a laugh.

“I stopped listening to the _words_ , Carter, but I always listen to _you_.” He used his free hand to catch hers, lacing their fingers together and tugging her even closer. “You always sound so passionate when you talk about science and stuff, that I’ve always wanted to kiss you until you forgot what you were talking about.”

Sam smiled. “For the sake of both our careers, I’m glad you didn’t. But can I also say I’m a little bit disappointed?”

“Oh, I understand completely,” Jack agreed. “Besides, now I can kiss you anytime I like, so it’s not so much a problem.”

“Really?” she asked, leaning closer. “Any time? How about right now?”

“Now is good,” he agreed.

THE END


End file.
